Always On My Mind
by blackgirlost
Summary: This is the story of how Kate Tunney was able to love all of Pogue Parry.
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh,_ I winced as my eyes were hurt by the fluorescent lights against the stark white walls. The smell wasn't much better. Where ever I was reeked of a mixture of bleach and sick people. My eyes adjusted to the unusually bright condition of the room and I took in my surroundings. This definitely was not Spenser's infirmary. Was I seriously in the hospital?

 _Think Kate, think._ What happened? I remembered not feeling well. My head was pounding and I felt absolutely horrible, like a mac truck had drove right through me. So I went to the infirmary. I couldn't remember anything after that. Why was I in the frickin' hospital; it was only a fever! Right?

"Thank God you're awake." I turned around to see Sarah's form approaching. She embraced me in the tightest hug possible and I was even more confused than before, if that was even possible. "I was really worried about you."

"I don't understand, I just had a fever." Sarah shook her head and she pulled away from me. "What happened?"

Sarah took a seat at the foot of my bed. Her hands laid in her lap. She glanced down at her fingers as they fidgeted against the champagne material of her ball gown. "Kate, the doctor said that you had an allergic reaction. You weren't waking up and you didn't look like you were getting any better."

"An allergic reaction to what?"

"Spiders." As far as I knew I wasn't allergic to anything. I was no scientist, but I have never heard of an allergy coming out of the blue like that. Not something as specific as spiders, or fruit. That kind of stuff was known of at birth. I sat back, trying to take everything in. _What the hell?_ I watched as Sarah looked back down at her hands. "There's something else Kate." I gave her my undivided attention as she looked up at me. Her innocent, sky blue eyes appeared sickened. Like something was hurting her.

I reached out, placing my hand on top of hers. "Sarah, I'm fine now. You don't have to be worried about me anymore."

She shook her head no and I became instantly curious. "Kate, Pogue was in an accident." My heart pounded incredibly loud in my chest. I could feel my ears ringing from the increased blood flow caused from my anxiety.

"Is he okay?"

"Yea, he's actually downstairs. They put him in a nice luxury room. He's awake." The ends of her mouth curled in a sweet smile. "He woke up asking about you."

I could not hide my smile. _He_ _'_ _s such an idiot._ I chuckled a little and the panic slowly drained from my body. "I want to go see him." I got as far as pulling the blankets off of me before Sarah stopped me. I heard her rant on about how the doctors wanted me to rest some more. "Sarah, if it were Caleb do you really think you'd still be laying in this hospital bed?" She scrunched her face up and briefly left the room. Sarah pushed a wheelchair into the room and I frowned at her. "Oh come on, is this really necessary?"

"Wheelchair or nothing." I rolled my eyes and scooted out of bed and into the chair. It was much easier to just accept the aid and see my boyfriend than argue.

 _Room 5._ Apparently there weren't many people that could afford luxury hospital suites. But the Sons of Ipswich always got the best of everything. Upon entering the room I could hear the boys whispering. I looked up to Sarah, who held a look of panic. She knocked on the door and all four boys' eyes were on us. I felt kind of weird, but why? Possibly because I was clearly interrupting an important conversation. I had felt this way a few times with the boys and I always responded with a big smile and a, "hi guys."

"Kate, you've got something on your face," Reid joked. This earned him a shove in the abdomen by Tyler. I sent him a questioning look. "Too soon I guess," He murmured as he was doubled over.

"We should go," Caleb suggested. He looked back at Pogue. "I'll see you later man."

"Alright." Reid and Tyler were the first to leave.

As Tyler left he leaned down and spoke softly. "Don't listen to this asshole," he pointed to Reid. I smiled and laughed and watched as Caleb sent me a smile and departed with Sarah. _They were cute together._ I'd have to remind her to thank me one day.

There was a silence that seemed to take up all of the space in the room. I didn't really need the wheelchair and I felt ridiculous in it, so I just stood and walked over to Pogue. I leaned down and kissed him. Nothing serious, just a simple peck on the lips. He clearly wanted me as he pulled me into a deeper, much more heartfelt kiss. I sat down beside him and smiled as I rested my hand on his bruised cheek.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head. Of course I was alright! He was the one with all the cuts and bruises.

"Yeah, the doctors said it was an allergic reaction. What's your diagnosis?"

"Nothing too serious. A couple scrapes and bruises."

"Don't scare me like that ever again." I warned him. He chortled and I glared at him. "I mean it Pogue. I almost had a heart attack when Sarah told me."

"Come here." He grabbed my hand, kindly pulling me down toward my usual spot in between his muscular arm and beautiful six pack. He kissed my forehead, which was somewhat out of character for him. He was really sweet, but we hadn't been nearly as romantic as the first year we dated. Our honeymoon phase had run its course and it was both of our faults. "I'm sorry Kate. I love you and I'll always want to protect you."


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor had grilled me about my condition, but much to his dismay I couldn't give him any information on the subject. I didn't understand why or how this could happen to me anymore than he did. I was pretty healthy. I rarely got sick, I thought I was allergy free. The doctor ended up being even more baffled than I was. Nonetheless, he discharged me and scheduled a follow up appointment. I was supposed to come back the first of November.

I was excited to finally get out of here. It had been two days and I would be glad when I returned to the dank dormitory of Spenser Academy. But before leaving, I wanted to see my man. I smiled at the thought as I approached his room. It had taken me all of a couple of hours to realize what Reid was talking about when he said their was something on my face. I saw my reflection as I was leaving Pogue's room the first night, as per the nurse's request. I was convinced that I looked hideous, but of course Pogue pointed out that I was alive and how little he cared about my current appearance, because he loved me. This surprised me, because we had never told each other that we loved one another. I guess near death experiences will do that to you.

"Knock knock," I stated as I entered the luxury room. As I approached my boyfriend's bed, I could see his still, sleeping body. Smiling, I decided that I would use this opportunity to mess with him. I carefully climbed on top of him, basically straddling him. Leaning down closely I began planting kisses all over his face. Almost instantaneously Pogue opened his eyes, smiling when he realized it was me. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning beautiful." My smiled stretched from ear to ear and I leaned down to kiss Pogue on the lips. I loved when we were like this. It just sucked that we had to go through such tragedy to get to this point.

"I'm probably hurting you," I said as I began getting from on top of him.

"No, you're perfect." He stopped me by pulling be back on top of him.

"Looks like someone's getting better," I said in reply to his strength. It was weird. It was like he had never really been injured. I mean I didn't weigh a ton, but his injuries were pretty bad and for me to be sitting on him and him to pull me like that…

"Yea I guess." There was a moment of silence as we exchanged looks. "So you're getting out today. What time is Sarah coming?"

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Uh, maybe in a hour. She's coming on her lunch break."

Pogue raised an eyebrow. "Then I guess we better be quick." My eyes grew larger than saucers.

"Pogue, no!"

"Come on, please." I couldn't deny there was a small part of me that loved watching my big, tough, manly boyfriend beg. But I didn't even mean for us to have sex the first time. I mean this is a hospital for Christ's sake. There are sick people everywhere! "I'm not going to see you for awhile." I bit my lip. He was right. I had a lot of work to catch up on and he had a long recovery to look forward to.

I smiled, "only because you asked so nicely." Pogue grinned and I leaned down and the connection was made. Once we started I always stopped thinking. It was like whatever I did just worked. He was happy and that meant I was too. The sound of the door closing startled me, causing me to break away from Pogue. "That was weird," I sighed.

"Just ignore it, probably the wind or something." I looked around, highly confused. The window was closed. Where would the gust of wind strong enough to slam the heavy door shut come from? Pogue just cupped my cheek and pulled me down toward him. Boys really did have a one track mind and my man was no exclusion.


End file.
